Happy Halloween
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Betrayed by Hilary for his best friend, Kai takes justice into his own hands.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Happy Halloween

**Summary**

Betrayed by Hilary for his best friend, Kai takes justice into his own hands.

**.**

There is a reason to cry when you realize everyone you love will either reject you or die. It's a grim thought, a dire prediction yet it is an event which will remain with you until death takes you from the realm of the living. And yet... it brings me a sense of peace, especially since I was the one that caused her death. I remember it all so clearly...

_Holding a bloodied cleaver, I plunged the tip of the knife through the heart of the young mother. She gasped; and immediately brought her hands to the gaping wound in her chest. As if she could stop the bleeding... but the fool woman tried. How I smiled with joy as the woman dropped to the ground in a bloody heap. _

_Immediately, I began to search for weapons to complete my work. I rummaged through the kitchen doors and picked up a nice clean butcher knife. A beautiful weapon. The mothers' body had begun the process of decomposing and I quickly set to work. I poked her beautiful honey brown eyes with the knife and grinned as the eyes began to bleed. It was quite amusing really watching someone 'cry' blood. _

_Completely engrossed by this close up experience of death, I held the girl in my arms and brushed her fringe away from her face. Lifeless eyes stared blankly up at me and a strange feeling of remorse surfaced inside me. What could've been... but the stupid girl decided to cheat on me with my best friend, Tala and have his child instead of mine. I love her, but she deserves death. _

Every night I see you in my dreams. Your hands stretch out towards me, trying to grab hold on a part of me as you desperately try to escape the bottomless black pit of despair. The shadows are stronger than you and quickly pulled you out of reach and sight. The agonizing screams cut through me like a knife, reminding me of the unpleasant day I let you slip away. "Don't you love me?!" Pained. Mournful. Desperate. She wanted an answer. She died without one.

It was an answer I could not provide. I didn't want her to die knowing the truth that I loved her, yet had killed her. Was I simply selfish? Perhaps, but all humans are inherently selfish to the core. What did it matter what my intentions were? I took my own twisted sense of justice into my own hands. I was betrayed for a friend I trusted. Love didn't matter! Not anymore!

_Red liquid spewed out of her throat and onto the kitchen tiles and on my hands. For a quick thrill, I decided to rub my hands into her hair, using her blood as hair dye. Her hair was no longer a shade of brown, but a shade of blood red. I dug my hands into her wound pushing them as deep as I could, before pulling them out again. Hmm. Not too deep. My knife wasn't long enough to form a hole from one side to the other side. _

Only a fool would hope our relationship could be fixed. It was damaged beyond repair. Although I loved her deep inside, I couldn't bear to look at her for what she had done. I could never forgive her for the hurt she made me feel. Yeah, that's right. I'm petty. I killed the girl I loved out of jealously. If I couldn't have her, no one could. Euphoria swelled in my chest as I remembered my final act.

_Time to decapitate the head! I pushed her over and laid her on the floor and poised myself over the body. I lined the knife above her neck and brought it down with as much force as I could muster. Blood erupted, much like a volcano spewing its top. I forgot to move back and blood splashed into my eyes. Well at least the head was off. I picked it up and played around with it a bit, juggling it with my hands. Shame I had to lob it off, she had a pretty face. _

_I grabbed the head and placed it on the table before reaching into the drawers for a cord. I placed the cord through the holes where her eyes once were until finally I tied the two ends together. I grinned, proud of my work. My hands struggled to keep her head steady thanks to all the blood making a strong grip impossible, however I managed to hang it up with the Jack-O-Lanterns hanging from the ceiling. I turned off the lights and exited the house, with a strong sense of satisfaction. _

I sat in my room staring at my blood soaked hands, trembling with laughter the sound echoing through the abandoned warehouse. Happy Halloween indeed. I hope Tala liked my gift. My mouth curved into a wicked sneer, my eyes flashing darkly with excitement. Giggling to myself, I exited the warehouse. A random hobo stared at me, surprised but I ignored him. Let him stare. Justice had been served. May my soul burn in the deepest pits of hell.

.

Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews much appreciated!


End file.
